


CHU2 learns to swim

by Ash0605



Series: Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: BUBBLES!, Gen, Look at this funky gremlin blowing bubbles in the water, PAREO teaches CHU2 how to swim!!!, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Despite having a heated pool at her penthouse, CHU2 has never learned how to swim. However, the possibility of going swimming with the other members ignites her interest, and who better to teach her than her most faithful retainer?
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Series: Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	CHU2 learns to swim

The loud, overwhelming sound coming from the practice room faded out and was replaced by the heavy breathing of the members inside. The members of Raise a Suilen turned to each other in silent acknowledgement before focusing their attention on the girl sat at the other of the glass screen. They waited in anticipation for her verdict, though if her wicked smile was anything to go by they knew they had done a good job.

CHU2 sat with her eyes closed and a hand on her chin as she pondered the song they had just finished. She then stood up from her chair with a start, throwing her arms out wide. “ _Excellent! Amazing!_ I feel like this is really coming together now! Theres still some things I want to say though.”

She turned to the yellow haired drummer sat at the back of the room. “You’ve done a really good job controlling your speed MASKING, but you still went a bit too fast towards the end.”

“Thanks for the feedback CHU2.” Masuki replied, smiling gently.

“Your speed has become really consistent too PAREO,” CHU2 commented, turning to her pastel coloured retainer. “but you were still a bit slow towards the end.”

“My apologies CHU2-sama!” PAREO straightened up before bowing profusely. “I will correct this before our next practice session!”

“Theres no need to apologize like that PAREO! You still did great!” CHU2 reassured, raising her palms in front of her. “In fact, you all did. Your guitar playing is spot on LOCK, and it’s so hard not to head bang along to LAYER’s vocals.” Rei nodded in appreciation, while Rokka thanked CHU2 graciously.

“That’s all the time we have for practice today. We’ll reconvene again next week, OK?” After the other members illustrated their agreement, CHU2 clapped once to make the conclusion more official.

While the other members made small talk and packed up their instruments, PAREO waved them all goodbye before leaving the practice room. Her keyboard pretty much lived in the penthouse anyway, and she still had things to do at CHU2’s penthouse. Though these duties didn’t prevent her from wishing that the penthouse was her home.

“I’m going to retrieve your after-practice jerky now CHU2-sama!” CHU2 swiveled around in her chair to give her an affirmative nod before returning her gaze to the inside of the practice room. PAREO left the room but pivoted at the doorframe and peeked back inside.

Observing CHU2 after practice had become one of the highlights of her day. Delivering her after-practice jerky didn’t take as long as she had thought, which gave her time to watch and marvel over how much her master had grown.

Originally, CHU2 had returned to her computer after practice, continuing to work and not interacting with her band mates. Over time, CHU2 started to say goodbye to her fellow members, wishing them safety on their journey home and wishing them a good evening. The current pinnacle of this development was what she was watching now; CHU2 was leaning over her desk, an obvious sign of interest in the conversation her band mates were having.

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you guys have any plans for the weekend?” she asked curiously.

“We were actually planning on going to the public swimming pool.” Masuki replied. She turned to Rei with a polite but mocking grin. “I’m gonna trounce Rei in a swimming race.”

“I know you’re fast on that motorbike but that doesn’t mean you’ll hold up in the water.” Rei fired back, a knowing smile on her face. “Besides, you’ll just get distracted looking at LOCK.”

“You imply I can’t do that and swim at the same time.”

“Guys!” Rokka intervened, breaking the friendly rivalry.

CHU2 chuckled to herself. “I’m not a betting person, but I’m genuinely interested in the result of your race. I hope you all have a good time.”

“Do you want to come with us?” Rokka suggested.

PAREO started smiling profusely, which was a substitute for the loud excited clapping she would have done instead. It would be amazing to see CHU2 hang out with the other members! To PAREO it seemed like the next step in her relationship with the others.

In contrast to PAREO’s expression, CHU2 simply shrugged, her shoulders slumping down. “I don’t think it would be very wise for me to go, considering that I don’t know how to swim.”

The other band members all looked shocked. “I didn’t know that about you.” Masuki commented. Her calm tone of voice was betrayed by her initial reaction of surprise.

“I’m sorry if I’m being rude, but don’t you have a swimming pool at this penthouse?” Rokka asked sheepishly, looking towards the floor.

“Don’t worry about being rude. It was just something my parents had installed for me. I’ve never had any desire to use it.”

“You can still come with us if you want.” Rei reassured.

“I wouldn’t be able to get in the pool, so I would just be slowing you down. I have some things I want to try work on this weekend anyway.”

The other members shared a glance. They were not convinced by her answer, but they accepted it regardless. PAREO’s initial excitement for CHU2 transformed into sympathy and worry as she turned around and left the room.

\----------

PAREO returned to the room with a small bag of beef jerky. CHU2 was sat working at her computer, but she turned around after she heard PAREO’s footsteps.

“I have your jerky here CHU2-sama!” PAREO announced, ripping the bag open and pouring it into her special wineglass. CHU2 didn’t move to grab a piece of jerky or the glass when she stepped back, which set off alarm bells in PAREO’s head.

“Did you know the other members are going to a swimming pool together?” CHU2 questioned melancholically.

PAREO nodded her head, feigning ignorance. “Ooh! I can imagine them having a good time!”

“They invited me to go too.” CHU2 continued, ignoring PAREO’s comment.

Placing her hands on her knees, PAREO hunched down. “I presume you turned it down, right?”

CHU2’s eyes darted towards the floor. “I can’t swim, so it makes sense.”

“Your logic is impeccable CHU2-sama! How do you feel about it though?”

CHU2 curled into a ball, the grip on her knees tightening. “I… really hate it!” she exclaimed. “Raise a Suilen is the best band in the world! I really want to do these things with my band mates!” She raised her head from the ball, tears in the corners of her eyes. “But I don’t do it, and I blew my chance to.”

PAREO pulled CHU2 into a tight embrace, rubbing her back softly. “There, there CHU2-sama. You don’t have to go swimming with them if you really don’t feel like you are cut out for it. There are other things we can do as a band.”

“I don’t mind what I do with them! I just…want to be with them! And I blew my chance to do that!”

PAREO pulled CHU2 tighter, reassuring her until she had cried the last of her tears. Once she had stopped sniffling, PAREO pulled back and placed her hands on her masters shoulders. “This might sound random, but would you like me to teach you how to swim? I imagine this won’t be the only time the others make an excursion to the pool, considering it’s the height of summer.”

“You aren’t a qualified swimming teacher though.” CHU2 sniffled.

“Sure, but I am your devoted subject. It would be my pleasure to try. I do know how to swim, so I can teach by example.”

CHU2 thought to herself for a few seconds before wiping her eyes and looking directly at PAREO. “In that case… I would like you to try teaching me how to swim from tomorrow!”

PAREO smiled and bowed her head. “It would be an honor!” The coming day usually entailed a day of study at home, and PAREO felt blissful knowing she could escape that to be with CHU2.

\----------

PAREO wiped her brow as she stood by the pool at CHU2’s penthouse. She had arrived early, making her preparations quietly while her master continued to sleep. She performed a final internal check, ticking off the precautions she had taken.

The pool? Cold. PAREO loved the idea of a warm swimming pool, but she had to resist for CHU2’s sake. Public pools weren’t heated, and CHU2 needed to gain experience.

The shallow end? At the left end of the pool, with the deep end at the right. A pretty accurate simulation of a regular pool, even if PAREO wasn’t planning to leave the shallow end.

Ladders? 4 of them, two at each end. There was a ramp leading into the shallow end of the pool, but it would be better to direct CHU2 towards the ladders in case she was in a tough spot.

Swimming toys and inflatables? Plentiful, some floating in the pool already and some resting on the side in an unorganized pile. Lots of room to make her swimming lessons fun! The concept of giving a swimming lesson in the presence of the largest school of rubber ducks she had ever seen was exhilarating and she hoped her master would feel the same way.

CCTV? Covered up with black paper. The last thing CHU2 needed was a hurried visit from the staff knocking her confidence. Besides, PAREO planned to do everything in her power to ensure CHU2’s safety.

Life rings and life vests? Several copies of each, all on the side of the pool for easy access.

Her hair? Tremendously cute! She had adorned her hair with Aya’s and Eve’s colours today, calling on Eve’s wisdom and benevolence and Aya’s optimistic determination.

Her swimsuit? Not as cute as she would have liked. She would have preferred something pastel coloured or Pastel Palettes themed, but her blue school swimsuit was the most practical.

Jerky as a reward incentive? PAREO looked at a table by the side of the pool, which was empty. Her eyes darted around in curiosity. Where was the jerky?

Her question was quickly answered as she became aware of CHU2’s presence behind her. She held the wineglass of jerky in one hand, having entered the room without PAREO realizing, wearing her own navy-blue school swimsuit. Upon seeing PAREO’s panicked eyes focus on the wineglass, CHU2 set the glass down on the floor guiltily, leaving it half empty. “Was I supposed to eat that yet?”

“I was saving it as a reward for afterwards, but perhaps you being here is reward enough!” PAREO reassured. “I’ve already finalized my preparations, so do you feel comfortable starting now?”

CHU2 nodded, glancing towards the pool. “I’ve got my swimsuit on, so I suppose there’s no point putting it off.”

PAREO clapped once excitedly. “Wonderful! Let’s get started CHU2-sama!” She grabbed CHU2’s hand gently and led her to the ramp entering the pool. She stepped into the water, shuddering at the cold sensation. As she continued wading into the shallow end, CHU2 apprehensively remained at the top of the ramp before slowly dipping a toe in.

“PAREO! It’s cold!”

“I’m aware this pool is usually heated, but public pools usually aren’t, so I thought it was best for you to get used to it.” PAREO explained. “Would you like to hold my hand as you wade in?”

CHU2 grumbled to herself inaudibly but reached for PAREO’s hand regardless. She recoiled her foot as she dipped it in the water but got used to the cold after a few dips, fully submerging her foot. With her and PAREO’s hands linked, she waded slowly into the pool, eventually standing opposite PAREO in the shallow end. While the water barely reached PAREO’s waist it covered up to CHU2’s chest.

“It’s amazing that you’re here despite the cold CHU2-sama!” PAREO praised.

CHU2 wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m still quite c-c-cold! Why do I have to be so s-s-small!”

“I find that the best way to deal with the cold is to fully submerge your head.” To demonstrate, she quickly dropped her head under the water before raising it back up quickly.

“Don’t splash me PAREO!”

“My apologies CHU2-sama! Do you want to try submerging yourself? I’ll hold you as you go underwater.”

After nodding apprehensively, CHU2 started to lower herself into the water. PAREO grasped her arms, lowering herself in alongside her. When the water reached her neck CHU2 hesitated before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, after which she plunged into the water. PAREO followed suit a second later, keeping a reassuring grip on CHU2.

CHU2 spent a few seconds underwater before she reemerged, bringing PAREO with her. “I think I feel a bit better.”

“That’s wonderful news CHU2-sama!”

“I didn’t know the sound underwater was so…weird.”

“I find it quite relaxing!” PAREO commented eagerly. “Lots of musicians have been inspired by the sounds of the water!”

CHU2 placed a wet hand on the nape of her neck. “I mean… I thought it was interesting, but not my type of thing.”

“That’s understandable! The underwater noise usually doesn’t go as hard as our songs.” PAREO placed a hand on her chin. “I wonder if being underwater in a storm would though!”

“I’m never going to do that!”

“Perhaps not, but I think it’s still interesting! Shall we move onto the next thing? I’ll show you a basic swimming technique. I’ll have hold of you the whole time, so don’t worry.”

After receiving CHU2’s nod of approval, PAREO reached for her hands and stood opposite her. “I’m going to pull you backwards across the shallow end of the pool. Try to lay across your stomach and kick your legs, ok?”

After a few seconds and another nod of approval PAREO started to walk backwards. CHU2 leaned onto her front hesitantly, making sure she wouldn’t sink and could keep her head above the water before starting to kick. Her expression was strained due to the exertion. PAREO smiled reassuringly at the splashes being made in front of her. “Very good CHU2-sama! Keep going like that!”

After a few laps, PAREO returned CHU2 to the start of the shallow end. The middle schooler straightened up slowly until her feet were on the floor of the pool.

“That was incredible CHU2-sama! How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m feeling OK? My legs ache though.” She placed her hands on her knees and hunched over slightly, being careful not to dip under the surface of the water.

“That’s completely fine. This is the first time you’ve done this, and you’re only going to get better.” She waded quickly over to the side of the pool, reaching for a red swimming ball. “Do you feel comfortable trying that again? This time, I request you try holding this ball as you kick.” PAREO placed the ball in the water, demonstrating its floating properties.

“My legs feel tired PAREO, so I don’t really want to.” CHU2 replied, looking down at the water.

“That’s ok! I’ll get you some jerky to celebrate your success!” She left the pool and returned with a piece of jerky for her master, moving as quickly as she could while still abiding with the rules of the poolside. “I’ll feed it to you! Say ‘Ahhh’!”

CHU2 rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. “Ahhh.” The piece of jerky was thrust towards CHU2 slowly and she eagerly chomped down, mumbling to herself happily as she savored the taste.

“Nothing else I’m planning on doing today will be as intensive.” PAREO reassured. “Next we’re going to start on the proper breathing technique!”

CHU2 tilted her head. “Breathing technique?”

“Holding your breath underwater makes you tense up, which is not good. The proper technique prevents you from inhaling water and from tensing up!” PAREO explained. “You inhale through your mouth when you are above the water and exhale through your nose or mouth when you are underwater.”

“That sounds… complicated.”

“Don’t worry too much about it yet CHU2-sama. We are only going to try one thing today, which is breathing bubbles!” She reached for two rubber ducks and placed them close to her. “I’ll show you and the ducks how to do it! All you need to do is dip your face under the water and exhale through your nose.” She demonstrated this technique, inhaling deeply through her nose and dipping herself under the water, blowing gently to produce a steady stream of bubbles. She concluded her bubbling as the air she had inhaled exited her lungs, becoming aware of CHU2 chuckling as she did so.

“CHU2-sama?”

“You have a very fickle audience.” CHU2 laughed. “The wave you created when you entered the water pushed them away so they couldn’t see the bubbles.”

PAREO looked at the two ducks and feigned disbelief. “How rude of them! Clearly they don’t have the respect that you have CHU2-sama!”

“Those ducks aren’t as kind or generous as I am!” CHU2 joked to PAREO’s overwhelming approval. “I just need to exhale through my nose, right?” she continued, her tone more serious.

“That’s correct! Inhale deeply through your nose, dip your nose under the water and then exhale the air to create bubbles!”

CHU2 nodded in understanding. After a few seconds of preparation, she took a deep breath and dipped under the surface, producing a small stream of bubbles before reemerging with a smile on her face. PAREO refrained from joining in immediately, letting CHU2 get used to the sound on her own.

“That was quite fun actually.”

“Of course CHU2-sama! Even an adult would find joy in bubble blowing!”

CHU2 didn’t wait for PAREO’s approval to dip her head under again, producing bubbles for slightly longer than before. PAREO joined in bubbling too, and the popping bubbles created a chaotic orchestra on the surface of the water. The pair continued for a long time, blowing bubbles underwater before reemerging with a slight giggle, after which they would try again.

PAREO didn’t feel good about interrupting their bubbling, but there was one more thing she wanted to try. “Shall we stop for now CHU2-sama? Theres one more new thing I want to do today, after which we can either finish or carry on bubbling.”

CHU2 grumbled angrily as she reemerged from the water but relented and offered her attention to PAREO.

“The last thing I want to try doing is floating on your back. It can be quite scary, but I’ll be right here! I’ll guide you.”

After CHU2 gave her a nod of approval, PAREO gestured for her to wade over to her and turn around. She instructed CHU2 to place her head on her shoulder and lean back, using her hands to support her back. She spread her legs apart and raised her arms out to the side to form a T-shape.

“How are you feeling CHU2-sama?” PAREO asked. She got a silent nod in reply, which was admittedly not the answer she was looking for. “This is the pose you want to aim for when back floating. I’m going to slowly remove my fingers from supporting your back, OK?” she continued nervously. Another silent nod.

The fact that CHU2 wasn’t relaxing was making PAREO feel uneasy. Despite this she continued, slowly removing her fingers, and then one of her hands while maintaining the proper positioning. She warned CHU2 that she was going to let go and did so a few seconds later after receiving another silent nod. PAREO prayed to any god that would listen in the hopes that it would help CHU2 float.

Unfortunately, the gods weren’t there to listen as CHU2’s nerves got the better of her. She broke her pose and folded her back, plunging straight under the water.

“PAREO!!” CHU2 screamed, flailing around in the pool. Her subsequent cry for help was interrupted as she dipped under the surface of the water. PAREO reacted fast, rushing over to CHU2 and grabbing her back and neck. She then lifted her above the water, nuzzling her head against hers in a gesture of reassurance.

“I’m sorry CHU2-sama!” she cried. “I should have done more to more to help you relax! I shouldn’t have let you float independently so quickly!”

CHU2 wrapped her arms tightly around PAREO’s neck. “I-I couldn’t see you or feel you nearby.” She sobbed. “I-I got so scared I would d-drown like I almost did b-before.”

“Like you almost did in the bath?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh CHU2-sama! I’m so sorry for putting you in that situation!” She gripped CHU2 tightly, pulling her close. “I want to reassure you that I will never put you in another situation like this again. When you almost drowned before I was on the other side of the penthouse. If this ever happens again here I’ll be right here with you, and I’ll make sure to stay close so I can protect you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve allowed me to live as the truest version of myself, so I will protect you as if my life depends on it.”

PAREO held CHU2 tight as she cried the rest of her tears and slowly steadied her breathing. She carried her master out of the water, realizing that the last thing she wanted to do now was more swimming. After leaving the pool she placed CHU2 on a nearby sunbed and wrapped her in a blue towel.

“I’m going to get you some jerky and a hot- “

“Wait.”

PAREO turned to leave, but found a firm hand gripping her arm. CHU2 was staring at her with a soft expression. “Thank you for trying to teach me. You’re a really good teacher and you always made sure I felt comfortable before trying something.”

“But I let you float on your own when you weren’t ready for it.” PAREO countered dejectedly, looking down at the floor.

“You still asked me whether I felt comfortable though. I stopped talking because of how nervous I was, so I’d say the fault lies with me. You did your absolute best to teach me to swim and I would love to have more lessons from you.”

PAREO felt her eyes widen. “Do you.. feel comfortable having more lessons with me?”

“I wouldn’t have anyone else.” CHU2 replied genuinely.

\----------

When the group met again for practice, it was revealed that Rei had won the swimming race. Masuki really had been too distracted by Rokka to focus, and everyone made sure to jokingly rub it in, especially since Rei wouldn’t do it herself.

As the week continued, so did CHU2’s lessons. She had made strides in her learning as the week concluded. She could swim independently using a floatation aid, and while she tried and practiced dropping the aid to use her arms she preferred using it. Her floating technique had also improved by several leagues. CHU2 slowly gained the confidence to float on her own with PAREO close by. The bubbling continued to be the pair’s favorite part, even beating out the antics they took part in using the swimming toys. There had been no disasters like there had been on the first day.

As practice on the final day of the week concluded, PAREO acted out her normal routine and watched CHU2 from the doorframe. She was as eager as ever to talk to her bandmates, leaning over the table and occasionally bouncing on the spot in excitement.

“Hey CHU2. When we went to the swimming pools last week there were lots of things you could do even if you couldn’t swim. You could rest on the sunbeds or come into the shallow end of the pool.” Rei reassured. “We would love for you and PAREO to come with us.”

Masuki regarded CHU2 with a cheeky smile. “I think CHU2 would thrive in the baby pool.”

“Can it MASKING. It’s funny you mention going to the pool.” CHU2 started proudly, puffing out her chest and placing her hands on her waist. “I’ve actually been taking swimming lessons this past week.”

The faces of the other members lit up. “That’s incredible CHU2!” Rokka marveled.

“That’s really interesting!” Masuki complimented, placing a hand on her chin. “How good do you think you are at swimming?”

“Good enough to leave you in the dust.”

The yellow haired drummer laughed out loud. “I love your enthusiasm. I think we should race to find out.”

“I concur. I’m quite interested in finding out how the Mad Dog fares in water.”

“Quite terrible if LOCK is watching.” Rei chimed in.

Rei and CHU2 burst out laughing, much to Masuki’s and Rokka’s embarrassment. PAREO couldn’t help but smile profusely from where she was watching. Her master had worked hard and she deserved to get what she was working for.

“Just out of interest, who taught you to swim?” Rokka questioned.

CHU2 raised her chin and grinned knowingly. “I learned from the very best.” She pivoted on her heels and stepped to the side, gesturing at PAREO with a genuine smile.

PAREO felt unable to process the applause and praise of her band mates for two reasons. The first was genuinely being wracked with shock from being found out. The second was CHU2’s smile, which made her feel warm and jubilant inside. It justified years of toil and service to the one who had freed her, who had transformed her into her true self. Feeling the happiest she had felt since the day she had first pledged her loyalty, PAREO returned CHU2’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off Event! The prompt for this fic was 'swim'.
> 
> I really love PAREO and CHU2 together. They're both characters that find their true selves through Raise a Suilen, and PAREO's doting is cute and hilarious. They go through a lot in season 3 too, which is probably why I should actually get around to watching it. This is your daily reminder to stream ERA, because good god do Raise a Suilen songs slap.
> 
> While I was ~~writing~~ procrastinating this fic I read another fic uploaded recently with a similar premise involving Sayo and Yukina! It is 'Minato-san Learns to Sink' by Seigetsu_Ren and I'll link it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001274  
> Its funnier than this fic will ever be and its almost half the word count, so i would highly recommend reading it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
